


Bloody Fool

by geekmama



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmama/pseuds/geekmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Hector have always had a relationship full of ups and downs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Fool

Red, rhythmic agony assails Jack with each quick step Barbossa takes, and the man’s arms are like iron bands under Jack’s knees and shoulders. The slick, wet blood spreads steadily, but the blessed blackness of unconsciousness recedes ever further, and Jack is finally unable to help groaning aloud.

“Jack! Hang on, lad. We’ll have ye back to the ship in a trice.”

Hector doesn’t stop walking, but there’s panic in his voice, and steely determination, too. Jack manages to open his eyes briefly and the vision of the pale skin and set jaw is something he knows he’ll not soon forget – provided he survives to remember.

Jack manages to rasp, “Hector!”

“What?” Hector does stop, now. “What is it?”

Jack summons the ghost of a smile. “Didn’t know you cared, mate.”

Hector rolls his eyes and snaps, “Shut up, ye bloody fool!” and lights out again, fast, toward the _Pearl_.

 

~.~


End file.
